


Mine

by FanFicReader01



Series: Supernatural Cop Buddies [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, Claiming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, and go down on each other, implied Markus/Simon, jealous hank, markus being playful, simon markus and amanda are briefly mentioned before hannor gets down to business, vampire!Connor, werewolf!Hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Connor belongs to Hank and Hank only. He makes sure to mark his property.Ordon't make a werewolf jealous, Markus.Direct follow-up toFor my love I will lay in the grave tonight/Lie down with me





	Mine

After the festival Hank and Connor hang around the Graveyard a bit longer. Connor’s helping Markus wrap things up. Markus’ interaction with the fellow vampire’s playful and easy-going. They seem to talk a lot, must’ve had many years to catch up on each other.

 Hank sees it all from a distance. He still doesn’t feel completely at ease around other vampires so he’s fine minding his own business. Suddenly the blond vampire, Simon, approaches the werewolf. Not sure what to say, Hank remains silent and tries to ignore him until the vampire speaks up.

 “I’m Simon. You must be Hank Anderson.”

“You bet I am,” Hank chuckles. He ogles the other man. Simon is also a tall man, has blue eyes as well yet they seem to have more grey in them. And of course, a hint of red.

 “I guess this must be your first time attending a vampire festival, huh?” Simon guesses and Hank nods.

“Yep. If it weren’t for Connor I don’t think I’d ever have the guts to be in a nest full of bloodsuckers,” the werewolf admits. The comment makes Simon chuckle.

 “No doubt about it. You know, I don’t really mind werewolves. After all, my partner is one.” Now Simon throws an admirable look at Markus who’s seen carrying a few wooden poles together with the VMPD detective.

 “Well, but he’s also a vampire,” Hank then claims and crosses his arms.

“I knew him before he became a vampire,” Simon counters.

 “So… Did you turn him into one of your own kind or?” Hank snickers. Much to his surprise Simon nods.

“Yes. It’s a long story but in short, the idiot and I got in a some conflict with another vampire. Markus tried to sacrifice himself for me and he basically did. But I couldn’t let him die like that. So I turned him before he’d be dead forever,” the blond vampire explains.

 “Well that’s fucking sappy and kind of egoistical,” Hank smirks at the story. It almost sounds too unreal.

“Maybe. I was desperate and it might’ve been a stupid thing to do. But we’re not complaining anymore,” Simon turns his attention back to his lover and now Hank watches with him.

The werewolf’s heart suddenly starts to beat faster when he sees Markus lean into Connor and whisper something in Connor’s ear. Whatever the werewolf-vampire said, it makes Connor laugh and even _blush_. Somehow it makes Hank’s blood boil and he tenses up.

 Simon notices and lets out a laugh: “Don’t worry, Hank. Markus has always had a flirtatious side to him but he doesn’t really mean it.”

 “How can I know for sure?” Hank snaps back, too fast.

“Because,” Simon’s smile turns into a smug one, “Because I know how he is around people he _really_ is in love with. Hey may be a confident leader-type but when it comes to love, he can become a nervous goofy wreck.”

 Hank hums. That sounds reasonable. After all, Simon and Markus must’ve been lovers for a _long, long_ time so Simon _must_ be right.

 Luckily now Connor joins Hank again.

“Looks like most work is done, Connor. If you two want, you could stay longer or-,” Markus starts but Hank doesn’t let him finish.

 “I’m afraid my partner and I have to go back to Detroit. It was real fun and all but I’m afraid we’ve got cases to solve,” Hank basically growls.

 “Oh, I thought we weren’t assigned a case until next week,” Connor stammers confused but Hank takes the vampire’s hand in his own and already starts walking away.

 “Hopefully see you next century or sooner!” Connor quickly says and Simon and Markus wave them goodbye.

 

Once they’re back in Hank’s car Connor confronts the werewolf about his behaviour.

 “Why did we have to leave so quickly?”

“I don’t like other vampires. It made me uneasy,” Hank only lies for a bit. Connor studies his friend. The man won’t meet Connor’s gaze.

 “Oh, and I didn’t like that look werewolf-vampire boy was giving you,” Hank adds. It makes Connor raise his eyebrow, a smirk plastered on his face.

 “I see, lieutenant. Could it be that I detect a strong hint of jealousy?”

“What? Hell no! Why would I? I-, I mean Markus is in a relationship with that other sucker!” Hank tries to defend himself but it’s painfully obvious that he was, in fact, _really_ jealous. It furthers Connor’s delight before he stops Hank from brabbling lame excuses by kissing the werewolf as he settles himself on Hank’s lap who sits in the passenger’s seat.

 “You know, Markus might’ve playfully flirted with me but that doesn’t mean anything,” the vampire whispers against Hank’s lips.

 “You stink too much of him,” Hank growls in disagreement. “Let me change that.” Next thing that happens are direct actions from the werewolf. He leaves Connor next to no breathing space. First he pampers the smaller man with sloppy wet kisses all over him. On his pale cheeks, his perfect lips, on his chin, down in his neck and collarbone. Hank doesn’t shy away from letting Connor feel his canine teeth every now and then. Together with teeth, come rough fingers and sharp nails dragging across the almost untarnished skin.

  Hank makes sure to leave his marks on the vampire. Red marks turning a bit blueish, white marks.

“Mine, you’re mine,” he says in a low voice that makes Connor shiver uncontrollably. Hank’s hands find their way underneath Connor’s shirt and jacket and he starts feeling up his back. Connor simply leans into it and enjoys the rougher handling he now gets from his partner.

 Hank’s mouth finds its way back to the vampire’s neck and starts leaving even more visible hickeys. Unashamed he sucks at the patch of skin where Connor’s been bitten. It leaves a deep red mark.

 The vampire lets his hands trace through Hank’s thick hair and pulls him closer. His neck is a rather sensitive spot and the werewolf knows it.

 “You’re like a starved wolf, lieutenant,” Connor chuckles and gasps when Hank presses the flat of his tongue against Connor’s Adam’s apple, taking his breath literally away for a sec. The younger looking male aches his back when sharp nails scratch over his back, drawing the slightest of blood this time.

  _“Mine,_ ” Hank’s voice is blown with lust and hunger. When Connor teasingly rocks his hips against the lieutenant he feels the man’s growing arousal pressing against his buttocks.

 

Soon they’re unbuttoning pants and Connor throws his on the floor, together with his boxers. meanwhile Hank’s baggy pants rest around his ankles, his briefs dangling loosely around one knee. It’s messy and it’s hot.

 While the werewolf catches his breath, Connor prepares himself and the sight of it is delicious. It leaves Hank wanting more. He wants to claim more. Connor’s body, his soul and heart. He wants it _all_.

The lieutenant lets out a deep grunt when his partner lower’s himself onto his erect cock. Once Hank’s fully inside of Connor, he starts jerking his hips, thrusting upwards.

 The vampire’s tight and the way he clenches around Hank’s cock, makes the man howl in pleasure, making him see stars.

Unapologetically he starts pulling at Connor’s shirt until some of his buttons pop loose, leaving the vampire with an exposed chest. _All of it. He want all of it._ Teeth graze over sensitive nipples, a long trail of warm saliva goes from upper chest to belly button. Nails dig into thin hips, some scratch marks are left above Connor’s heart. A claiming stain drawn with the victim’s blood. Both of them indulge in the feeling and Connor’s eyes open wide once he feels a needy hand wrap around his leaking cock. A thumb smudges the precum over the head and makes it easier for Hank to slicken the rest of the heated flesh. Firm, harsh strokes and a fast thrusting pace turn his partner into a whimpering mess. A mess Hank created. He can smell his own scent all over Connor’s body. Exactly how he wants it. Exactly how he needs it and how it’s meant to be.

 The vampire is his and belongs to no one else.

Still, it’s _not enough_ yet. Not fully. As they’re both getting closer, their movements become more erratic and desperate. Connor rocks along Hank’s motions while also trying to keep his cock close in the K9’s detective’s fist. Now with every thrust, Hank manages to hit that sweet spot inside his lover, making Connor drool against his chest.

 “I-, I’m close,” he whines and with a few spurts Connor climaxes in Hank’s fist. Semen seeping between the man’s calloused fingers.

 The way Connor now tightens around his cock, brings Hank over the edge as well. Not thinking of climaxing outside of his partner, he only thrusts deeper with his remaining strength. Connor’s blushing heavily when he feels Hank leave his load inside of him. Both of their bodies tremble as they experience the afterglow of their orgasm with raspy gasps and burning skin. When Hank now carefully pulls out, he notices some semen drip out of the vampire. He smirks smugly. _His._

 “Completely claimed you.”

 

The cleaning part must be the most awkward and clumsy part and while Hank’s tugging himself back into his pants, a sudden knock on the window interrupts the duo. This can’t be fucking happening.

It’s that female vampire, what’s her name again?

 “Amanda?!” Connor shrieks. Thank god he has closed his shirt already. Hank sighs frustrated as he rolls down the window, only a little bit so they can hear each other.

 “What are you doing on that werewolf’s lap?” Amanda gives them a look. She must know fully well what they’ve been doing so she doesn’t bother to look lower than their waists.

 “Well, ehm… Amanda, it’s not what you think!” Connor basically panics as he tries to use his shirt to cover his exposed lower parts. Thank god he’s not hard anymore, making it easier for him to hide.

The woman glares at them, disgust clearly readable in her eyes. Probably she must reek them as well. The scent of sweat, blood and sex is too heavy in this car to _not_ notice. “You can be glad no one else is around here,” she states. Despite the totally embarrassing situation, Hank really needs to hold back his laughter now. Must be his nerves. Luckily Amanda seems to get ready to leave the couple alone but then she turns around again. She focuses on Connor’s face and asks: “Connor, are you sure you don’t want your memories to be erased again? I still have some time.”

 “Uhm… I’m fine with them as they are now, Amanda,” Connor manages to reply. The answer is enough for the female vampire to leave them completely alone without saying another word to them. Connor exhales in relief. Hank bursts out in laughter.

 “Of all people,” he cackles and smacks his partner’s buttocks in the process.

“I really hope she’ll forget what she saw or our next meeting will be very tense,” Connor mutters.

 “Hopefully for you! Now clean up. We still have along journey ahead of us if we want to reach Detroit in time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I totally wanted to picture Markus as being a playful flirt around multiple people but being a cute wreck when it comes to Simon :3  
> And give me a yell hea for jealous!Hank >:D
> 
> Haha, the ending... I couldn't help but get some awkwardness involved xD


End file.
